


BED

by USER21peach



Category: BED - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: 這也許是最後一天，也可能是他們再次相愛的第一天。雨点砸在铁皮上发出钝响，他的胳膊疼得不像话，那里可能已经破了不少小口子，也许加上一块一块油画般的淤青，血滴缓慢地爬出他的身体染红并不舒适的布料往下滴，可是他根本没有心思去理会——他的丈夫，领了证那种，巴不得他死。或者说是双向的，他也想弄死他的丈夫。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 2





	BED

雨点砸在铁皮上发出钝响，他的胳膊疼得不像话，那里可能已经破了不少小口子，也许加上一块一块油画般的淤青，血滴缓慢地爬出他的身体染红并不舒适的布料往下滴，可是他根本没有心思去理会——  
他的丈夫，领了证那种，巴不得他死。  
或者说是双向的，他也想弄死他的丈夫。

他和郑在玹认识的第一天也是在这样的雨天。  
但没有这么糟糕，他在那套西装里就像是天降的爱神，抓着那朵半绽的玫瑰花轻放在他的面前的桌子，好像也在他心里种下了什么，嘴角勾起来能看到漂亮的酒窝，眼神里是直白的话语。  
金道英不是容易寂寞的人，在万花丛中过一点土都不带，他的职业让他有良好的戒欲习惯，他连醉的次数都屈指可数，但他确实栽了。他的不信一见钟情在那天啪啪打脸，冥冥中似乎安排郑在玹来到他身边，就连那天餐厅里放的音乐都是完美匹配他的心跳，他的手汗被空调吹凉，最终有点抓不住酒杯，抬头是对他浅笑的郑在玹。  
他不知道该做何反应，但男人体贴的慢慢接近，从一开始的有一搭没一搭的聊天到后来的玩笑，他的眼睛也从清明到被酒精刷上一层迷蒙，良好的观察力让他在两个小时内通过男人良好的餐桌礼仪加上递过来的名片以及专业知识判断他不过是个搞科技的高管，  
很普通，很迷人，特别满意。  
心里是石头放下了也开始放肆，男人对他们逐渐交叠的手掌投去暧昧的眼神，距离的缩进似乎是这场电影的开场，金道英也不想退拉，禁欲不代表不懂，倾泻的欲望力量更是无穷，敲了两下桌面，最后推出一张房卡。

金道英在电梯里其实都紧张到冒汗，他大学只和一个人做过，说不上爽，也说不上疼，那小子太过害羞，润滑还没做够就要往里进，进去还秒射，后来只能捂着脸描绘着自己想象中的画面勉强高潮。这根本就不算什么合格的性爱，他甚至觉得自己根本没有过。往事让他的耳根发红，但是郑在玹西装裤下若隐若现的性器更加清晰，该死的，幸好出门把枪拔出来了，要是脱了裤子看到枪不得吓萎。他这点没头没脑的幻想填满脑子，差点走过那扇房门，小心翼翼的打开——  
黄色的灯光在黑暗的房间里更加明显，就像是星星。  
后背抱瞬间包围了他，男人的呼吸夹着香水味向他涌来，玫瑰和雪松的味道在他鼻腔流连，他的心跳声更加清晰，在缓缓展开的事后烟音乐里融为一体。  
他笑了，他转过头去亲吻男人，他的嘴唇果冻似的好咬，男人也用舌头去和他打交道，霸道的扫过他的齿间，夺走他的呼吸，最后拉出淫靡的银丝和缺氧的呼吸声。  
男人轻笑，笑他像个处男，笑他纯情，又喜欢得要死地去轻吻他的脖颈，他很瘦，血管很明显，男人绘画似的流连，另一只手去解他的皮带。  
好痒，他难耐地闷哼，手插在男人蓬松的发间，腿也不自觉地夹在他的腰上借力，没想到更加方便了男人的手指去勾下他的内裤。皮肤暴露在冷气中让他瞬间打了个寒战，然后清脆的呻吟从口中肆无忌惮的冒出，换回了他的窝在男人怀里的滚烫的脸。  
“可爱的，道英好像兔子。”  
他舔舐他的敏感的乳头，很快就因为充血像一颗红果点缀，手指在他的腰窝划动，一路向下找到那处更为敏感的洞口，没想到金道英抓着他的手更加用力，害怕的缩了缩，  
“请，请温柔一点吧。”  
声音染上了脆弱的哭腔，接着郑在玹和他交换了一个安慰的深吻，男人的眼睛在黑夜里亮晶晶的，声音仿佛给他的心注满了安心剂，  
“相信我吧，道英。”  
“叫出来也没关系的，不会有人听到，疼的话一定要和我说好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
他咬着酒店里干净味道的床单，屁股到腰因为跪翘起来像半轮弯月，男人沾着润滑液的手指在他的肠壁里戳刺，也不知道是他的体液还是那些透明的液体，搅动的水声在耳边无比清晰，他的身体被郑在玹的手指完全支配了，进去的三根手指竟然磨出了快感。太羞耻了，他把头埋到柔软的床铺里，可是又被男人捞出来，  
“舒服吗？道英？我要进来了？”  
他耳尖红得要滴血，可是后穴空虚得在滴水，  
“呃啊，可…可以。”  
男人太温柔了，他在他的后背留下一个又一个齿痕，白晰的肌肤上一个又一个红痕是鲜艳的标记，阴茎刚进去一个头金道英就被这种胀满的感觉冲昏了头脑，嘴巴张大口水止不住往下滴，却又被男人轻柔的印上嘴唇最后化成闷哼，随后一寸一寸填满他，填满他的整个世界。  
他缓慢的抽动，肉体的相亲似乎能擦出火般，那些细小的神经敏感的捕抓快感，和他超人的观察力一样完完全全传到他的大脑，让他整个人在快感的海里痉挛，但这还不够，体内某个地方叫嚣着要填满，要止渴，要他全部灌进来，原始的欲望让他屈服，外面的倾盆大雨伴着肉体相撞的黏腻声音成了特别的音乐。金道英两眼盛满了春水，声音也绵软，  
“在玹…大力一点…嗯啊…“  
那点细细的声音是无尽的渴望。  
他懂，郑在玹懂，可他偏不。  
他非要在敏感点上磨，听金道英在欲海浮沉的喘息，失去掌控的叫床，还有一声一声的郑在玹。  
“啊啊…在玹…给我…哈啊…”  
他的眼泪滚下来，在滴在郑在玹的胸膛上，就像那场夏雨一样黏腻心切，  
“给你，都给你。”  
他吻他，手臂抓着他的手腕让他更好的承受这场淋漓的性爱，金道英的肠壁高热柔软，仿佛天生就是为性爱而生，天赋异禀，独一无二，是他的宝藏。  
金道英咬着郑在玹的手臂高潮的，他颤抖着，脚趾蜷缩，那一圈浅浅的牙印像是什么定情信物，郑在玹看着他的上下滚动的喉结射在他的肚皮上，那些浓白的精液抹在他红肿的奶头上就像是奶油蛋糕。  
他们亲吻，雨点和他们的心跳交缠，  
“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

TBC


End file.
